Life's Problems
by May-kin Malfoy
Summary: 18 year old Rhea is thrown into the dangerous world of one of her favorite game series, Dragon Age. She must depend on people who were once just video game characters to make it through life on Thedas. Of course, romance and drama between her new friends isn't going to help any.
1. A Confession Gone Wrong

I decided to try my hand at writing again. This time with Dragon Age, this is an insert fic, by the way. I didn't want to be cliché, so I have decided to take a slightly different route then most. The first chapter is short, sorry.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what to come. I had decided that today was the day that I would confess to my best friend, Rafe. That decision had led me to standing at his front door for about fifteen minutes.

I had spent the entire time convincing myself to not just give up and just jump back into my Taurus, and drive home. I could not just give up the plan that I had spent three week planning. While that did sound a bit like overkill, I was taking a huge risk with our friendship. I knew that it could potentially become awkward between us, but I was tired of hiding how I felt about the blonde haired man that was my best friend.

I have lately been finding myself getting distracted by simply things about him. The way his sandy blonde hair caught the light, making it shine, or the way his forest green eyes would shine with happiness at the simplest things.

Apparently Rafe had noticed me, because the door swung open to reveal a tall male with no shirt on. I had to remind myself to drool at the defined chest. I raised my eyes to meet his and saw that he was raising his eyebrows.

My face flushed and I bit my lip.

"How long do you plan on standing out here like a creeper?" His voice was colored with an amused tone.

He motioned for me to follow him inside, so I did just that. I rubbed my face trying to make the redness disappear. I wasn't all that worried that he had caught me though, I often got distracted anyways, and that was something he teased me about relentlessly.

"So I got that game you told me about, the Dragon Age one. Well, I actually got both. It is rather fun actually. I like that Alistair guy." He spoke cheerfully as he led the way to wherever they were going.

Later on I will realize that this statement was a sort of foreshadowing. At that time, I thought nothing of it.

Before I knew it, we were in his room. I only realized this when I ran into the tall male. I made an "oomph" sound and rubbed my head where it had made contact with his shoulder blade.

"Woah, there Reese's Cup, you think after one thousand times of running into me that you would learn to watch where you going."

My face became flushed at the use of his nickname for me. It came from the fact that my name was Rhea, and that I loved the chocolate and peanut butter candy when I was little. Frankly I figured it was because of the second fact more than the first.

When I didn't reply, he turned to look at me, a worried look now taking over the once cheerful expression. I looked up with a questioning glance.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and I had to suppress the urge to shudder at the touch.

"Rhea, you're acting odd. You haven't said a single word since you got here. What's on your mind?" He asked, his green orbs glittering with concern. I knew he was truly worried at the moment, due to the fact he had used my real name instead of the previously mentioned nickname. He only used Rhea when he was angry or worried about me.

I tried to give a reassuring smile, but it just felt really fake, so I gave up. I took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I need to you about something very important, Rafe. In fact, maybe we should sit down." I tried to sound confident, but my voice betrayed how nervous I actually was.

Rafe sighed and shook his head at me.

"Rhea, before you start, let me say something. I know how you feel about me, I have known for a while. I didn't want to bring it up and potentially make things awkward between us. The truth is though, I'm gay. I'm sorry, I meant to tell you that I liked men when I figured it out, but I didn't know how to bring it up to you."

My eyes widened, and a swallowed thickly. I tried to speak, to say anything, but nothing would come out. I couldn't force anything out. I could only look at him in shock. I took a step back, took another one, before just spinning on my heel and dashing out his room.

I got to the top of the stairs when I felt Rafe's hand grab my wrist. I tried to shake it free as he began to speak. Nothing he said registered with me. I pulled hard, accidently losing my balance.

The fall happened in slow motion. Well up till I hit one of the top steps, then everything happened quickly. Pain radiated through my body as I felt my best friend's body hit mine. We tumbled down the steps like a couple of rag dolls.

I hit the hard tile at the bottom of the steps, and everything went black.


	2. The Hawkes, also Aveline and Her Dude

Another chapter done! Yay! The end is rushed though DX Mainly because I had a impatient friend breathing down my neck.

The clash of metal awoke me; I gave a groan and rubbed my aching head. It didn't occur to me to worry about the clashing of metal at the moment. Instead, I wondered why I was laying in dirt, and why was it so bright out.

However, when a grotesque looking _thing _fell beside me, I finally realized that why was lying in dirt was the least of my worries. Someone, or something, had slit its throat and blood pooled out of the wound; at least it looked like blood. I gave a scream that could easily shatter glass.

I jumped up quickly and scrambled away from the body. Looking up, I searched for whoever had killed it. My eyes were met with a group of rather familiar people.

It was then that it hit me. One of my brief fantasies had come true, I was living in the world of Dragon Age, and apparently it was number two. I deduced this from the fact that I was looking at my own Hawke. A female rogue who I had spent two hours designing, everything was the same, right down to her tattoos. I briefly realized that since Hawke was a rogue that Carver would be the one who would die.

"I think she is in shock, we should probably help her up, and get some clothes for her." Hawke said with a small sigh.

It was these words that made me realize that they were talking about me. I then took a moment to look at myself. I was indeed in my panties, well more like some hideous cloth underwear, and a bra that was made of the same material.

I tried to think back to how I had this even happened. The last thing I remembered was the fall, and that my best friend was gay; that he would never return my feelings. I sniffed as tears began to pool in my eyes.

The group's expressions went from concern to shock. I rubbed my eyes and pushed my light brown hair out of my face.

"Sorry, I'm an emotional person. I cry over thing like a kid scraping their knee. Stuff like that. I have always been like that; when I was little, I lost my doll. I cried for days. The entire time it had been under my bed." I explained in a panicked voice. I knew I was babbling, which was weird for me. Usually I just get quiet when scared or nervous.

Bethany and Hawke rushed over to me, they pulled me up by my arms and set me on my feet. I was still babbling, but nothing really made sense. Maybe I was in shock, I couldn't tell.

'_Does one even know when they are in shock?' _My thoughts were also a jumbled mess. Nothing made sense, how could something like this even make sense?

Someone was trying to get my attention, so I made the right decision to tune back to what was going on around.

"-your name? Here put this on too." Bethany was speaking to me in a calm tone, as if to reassure me. It worked too, I felt myself calming down enough to actually think about what was going on without blabbering like an idiot.

I took the robe she offered me and put it on. It was rather soft and I just wanted to snuggle into it. Instead, I turned to look at the group.

"Ah, sorry about freaking out there, I'm not sure how I ended up here, to be honest. All I remember is falling, and that's it, by the way, my name Rhea. May I ask your names?" I spoke as calmly as possible, hoping that my voice wouldn't crack.

Everyone introduced themselves to me and it was then decided that I would travel with them. Hawke handed me a small dagger incase I needed to protect myself. I knew how to use one due to my obsession with them back when I was sixteen. Well I knew how to use it well enough to protect myself. I wasn't ready to start going ninja on the _darkspawn. _

I gripped the dagger and began to follow the group. It was hectic fighting and I tried to stay towards the back with Leandra and the templar. This worked well until we got to the clearing where the ogre shows up. Apparently something decided to change, because instead of the ogre going over to Carver and Leandra, it headed towards me.

I gave another ear piercing shriek and dived to the side, I didn't make it far enough though. I felt the ogre's foot step on my own foot. The pain was excruciating. I pushed through it though and crawled out of the way of the fighting, holding my dagger in front of me for protection. Nothing really bothered me though; they mainly paid attention to the others. I was glad that Carver hadn't died though. I didn't like him much, but that didn't mean that I wanted him dead necessarily.

Unfortunately, fate decided that Carver needed to die, because next thing I knew, Carver was lying on the ground with an arrow through his throat.

Leandra reacted the same way she did if he had gotten thrown around like ragdoll by an atrocious monster. I felt myself tear up once more. I crawled towards him, but only made it halfway. It was a good thing that I didn't make it all the way though, because another wave of darkspawn came upon them.

I count down from ten in my head, and when I hit one, a huge dragon swooped down and attacked the monsters. After everyone was done talking about Carver, Bethany rushed over to me.

"Let me see your foot." She told me, I obeyed and carefully moved my foot so she could assess the damage. "It's broken in about three spots. I can heal it enough for you to move, but you will still need plenty of rest." She did just that as the rest spoke to the witch of the wilds.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. Soon we were heading to the boat, and then we're on it.

I spent most of it sleeping and healing up. I think I cried some more when we got to Kirkwall.


	3. Our New Home

So, you all get to choose who romances who. Sexuality doesn't matter and flings are alright. So suggest a name! Examples of characters: Saemus (such a cutie, that one is), Anastasia Hawke, Bethany, Anders, Merril, Isabela, or even that bartender! Just review with who you want!

Kirkwall; it wasn't much really. Well, the Gallows (that name always bothered me), anyways. The statues did freak me out though. The size of them was enough to make me wish I was still in the boat. Then again, so did the amount of people that were crowded into the place.

I sighed softly and limped slightly (my foot hadn't healed completely, and probably never would) after Hawke's group of "merry misfits". I snorted as I recalled that choice of words from the game. Everyone had a serious looks on their faces, even the ever sarcastic and joking Anastasia Hawke had a worried look on her face. I already knew why, but couldn't give that little fact away.

"What's going on?" I asked once I caught up with the group. Leandra turned to me and explained that we couldn't get in because there was already too many refugees already. I put on a worried face myself.

"Let's go talk to the guy in charge, maybe he can help us with our little problem." Hawke instructed, turning to go do just that.

I followed at a leisurely pace, I already knew what was going to happen anyways. Well, for the most part anyways. The whole thing with Carter dying in a different way had definitely surprised me. I had not expected that to happen at all. I figured he would have lived, and then Leandra wouldn't lose her children just yet. I knew that they would probably end up dying/leaving anyways. it was common sense to anyone who had the game, well in my opinion anyways.

My thoughts wandered to my foot. I knew I could never play the dual weapon rogue anymore. Maybe I could be taught to use a bow and arrow. I couldn't believe my foot had been injured permanently, that never happened in the game. Then again, this wasn't just a game anymore, was it?

"-hea… Rhea!" someone yelled, and made me jump.

I gave a grumble as my foot began to ache once more. "Yes?" I asked glaring at Ana, she was the one who yelled, and she gave me a grin.

"Glad to have you back with us? How was it up in the clouds?" She asked with a smirk. I answered by continuing to glare at the female. She gave a laugh and told me about the deal they had made with a smuggler.

'They chose the smugglers, huh?' I thought irritability. I didn't really like Athenril, not sure why though.

"Just stay here with my mother." Hawke said breezily, I winced, I knew I was useless them. No one wanted to say it out loud. I nodded in reluctant acceptance.

It only took a few minutes for Hawke and the group to return. Each had triumphant look of some sort on each of their faces. Soon everything was set and we were ready to begin our lives in Kirkwall.

_A few months later_

"RHEA! BEHIND YOU!" One of my comrades yelled as I pulled out a dagger out of it's sheath so I could stab whoever was sneaking up on me. I finished the kill with an arrow to the forehead.

My life since I had got here had been mostly bow and arrow training, I was getting the hang of it, and smuggling.

Hawke was now more comfortable to bring me along despite my setback. My previous guess had been right, the foot had never healed completely and I walked with a limp. A slight one, but a limp none the less. I still could use my new choice of weapon though. I was nowhere near as good at the others, but I could hold my own for the most part.

Which did come in handy due to where I lived now. The place was even smaller than Hawke's new home, and smelled twice as bad. It had one room; a small table sat in one corner of the shack, while my bed took up almost one whole side. I liked it though. I had a small chest where I kept my important belongings; a dagger Hawke had given to me, clothes, what little coin I had, and some trinkets I had picked up on my travels with Anastasia.

I kept my brand new bow right by my bed, along with a simple dagger. People enjoyed breaking in apparently, although I usually couldn't stop them from stealing random things that laid around. Last time they took my bow, hence the new one. I had loved that bow, some cute smuggler had shown me how to make one. The bow had been my creation, and now some thief had stolen it, probably sold it for only a few copper too.

I shook my head and focused on the task at hand, just in time to get a Coterie member in the shoulder. This forced them to stop their attack on Bethany, another arrow sent it down for good.

I gave a relief filled sigh, I still couldn't believe how permanent wounds actually were. I had found myself being treated so many times since I got here. My back had a nice scar from an axe wound that I got one day.

It was a shock to see real blood flowing from large cuts on my body still. I often accumulated multiple wounds after a day of fighting. More so then the rest, to be honest. Bethany usually spent the rest of her magic after fighting to heal me to the best of her abilities. This left me with more scars than I could count.

Hawke assured it made me look sexier though, not that I believed the woman. She was turning out to be almost as perverted as Isabela. How that one happened was beyond me, however.

We spent a great deal fooling around in between battles. I am pretty sure we had most of the members of Athenrel's group convinced we were lovers.

It was mostly a joke though, I mainly thought of Hawke as an older sister. The whole Hawke family was like family to me, the only family I had in this crazy world.

Once everyone was dead and the loot was collected, we were heading back. We had been attacked, _again_, on our way back home from some random job we had been sent on. Hawke hadn't gave much detail, just like usual, and only told us the basics; who our enemy was, and what goods we were supposed to get.

That night we celebrated like we usually did after a long day of working; we drank. A lot. The Hanging Man was where this took place. I usually found myself half-naked and bothering the poor bartender. I don't know what it was about him, he just looked so cute when I was drunk.

I knew I was too young to drink, but I didn't care. This was Thedas; they didn't card you. This night felt different though, like something big was happening. I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen that differed to the plot of the game.

The night was young though, and I wasn't completely drunk yet. I wasn't going to worry over a bad feeling when I could be getting even more drunk. I might finally even coax that cute bartender into my bed.

I jumped when I heard a low whistle from Hawke who was sitting beside me, her feet in my lap as we played some random card game.

"Look at that beauty over there, I think I just found my target for the night." She murmured to me as she studied her cards, as though she was thinking about her next move. I knew she was trying to figure out how get the woman in bed.

I didn't really care though, I was still determined to get that shy bartender. I still hadn't remember what his name was though.  
"That's nice, Ana." I replied before making my move. I did however glance up to see who Hawke had been talking about.

_'Shit, can't anything go in the order of the game?'_

As it turned out, Hawke wouldn't have to try very hard to get in that women's pants.

It was Isabela.


	4. Getting Drunk is Not Rhea's Thing

I have so much trouble with past, present, and future tenses. They make me mad. Well here is the fourth chapter. It occurred to me that I hadn't described Rhea, well now you have a half-decent description of her.

It was if the alluring woman had sensed us, because Isabela had turned to look at us at that moment. Her eyes slid over me first, assessing me, probably to see if she should try to get me into bed. They slid over my breast length brown hair that was accompanied with some blonde highlights, then my blue eyes. When they hit my breasts, which were rather large, I felt my face heat up. Her eyes stayed on them for a few moments, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Then they slid over the rest of me. There wasn't much to slide over really, while I had large boobs, the rest of me was small. I was shorter then everyone in my high school class.

Isabela then assessed Hawke, I was grateful for this. She would want Hawke more then me, I was certain of this. I was no where near as pretty as the blonde haired female.

I watched their eyes meet and Hawke get this little smirk on her face. She was going to have an entertaining night, that was for sure.

While they practically had sex with their eyes, I began to worry. If we met Isabela early, what else would happen? What else would go differently? I know we wouldn't meet Fenris early, after all, he didn't come for another few months. I didn't know about Anders, and Varric was already here, I just avoided him.

I wondered if Sebastian would come along, I wasn't sure how I would feel about that. I didn't really like him, simply because he wanted me to kill Anders, and I refused. He was my male Hawke's lover after all.

I must have really zoned out, because next thing I knew, Isabela was sitting at our table.

"Um, hi?" My voice was hesitant. Hawke responded with a laugh, and Isabela gave a grin, a perverted grin, at that.

"We got to fix that little drifting off problem of yours, I can't count how many times you almost got killed in battle because of it." She was teasing me, I knew this, but it kind of ticked me off. I wouldn't show her the fact I was mad though. No need to go fighting with the woman who would become Champion in like 7 years, or something like that.

I got up and ran a hand through my hair, pushing the bangs out of my eyes.

"I should go. I'm exhausted and I feel like I'm about to throw up." I slurred. Whether the words came out the way I wanted to was beyond me. Frankly, I didn't care either at the moment.

I turned around and stumbled out of the tavern. It was dark out, and not a good time for me to be out alone, and drunk. I didn't mind though, I did this all the time.

I walked through the quiet streets, keeping to the shadows. My dagger in my hand, a habit I had picked up, as I made my way to my small shack. I hummed quietly under my breath as I walked quickly, I tripped over my feet a few times, but other then that, the trip was uneventful as usual. Sometimes I wished something fun would happen, then again… I would probably be killed if I encountered one of the groups that come out at night.

I mused on that particular fact. If the city guard was supposed to protect the city, why was there so many bad people at night. There were so many of them, you would think that the guard would attempt to cut the number down a bit.

Those thoughts were cut off as I came upon my shack. "I really hate this place." I muttered under my breath about the ugly place I called home. Maybe if I got some money together, I could just get a room at the Hanged Man. I wouldn't have to walk so far after getting wasted at night.

I opened the door, then slammed it closed when I got inside. I sat gingerly onto my bed while hoping the nausea would pass already. I closed my eyes to avoid the spinning room. The worst part about being drunk was after the party, when you were drunk and alone with nothing, but your own thoughts to occupy you.

I sighed and turned onto my side, so if I did throw up, I wouldn't die doing it. I was glad I had learned some common sense from my time with Hawke. Well, common sense on how to drink correctly, if there was a way to drink correctly. I could think of one way to do it right, not to drink underage. I didn't even know if I was considered underage here. For all I know, it could be 16 or even 15. I knew girls here who were pregnant already, and they were younger then me.

I felt suddenly exhausted, and couldn't fight my eyes from closing shut.

I woke up when I heard pounding on the door. My eyes opened groggily as the person let themselves in, this prompted me to reach for my dagger. I zipped up, and got the feeling of vertigo wash over me, I fell back with a groan of pain. My eyes slid shut once more, while the dagger fell to the floor.

"To much drinking with Sister, I take it?" I heard a familiar voice say, I opened my eyes once again to see the Bethany in front of me with a kind smile.

"Yeah. You think I would learn eventually that Ana can out drink me, but nope. I keep trying to defy logic." I respond weakly. My head was pounding and I felt like I could die at an moment. A musical laugh was my answer.

"No offense, but you don't always have the brightest ideas, Rhea." Bethany said before she sat at the end of the bed. I glared at her without any heat before closing my eyes once more.

"I'm to hung over to go out and smuggle illegal goods all day if that's what you want." I murmured. My reply was a sigh.

"Rhea, you can't keep doing this. Your going to get killed or something for constantly skipping out."

"It's not my fault most of the time! Your sister is the one who usually keeps me from coming."

Bethany gave another sigh and patted my leg. "Well, hurry up and feel better." She got up and left, leaving me alone once more.

I closed my eyes once more, and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Rhea Does Not Have Good Luck

I'm trying something new; breaks in my story. It seemed like a good idea while I was writing. XD

Running; I hate it. My breasts hurt whenever I do it, and they tend to get in the way. One time they actually flew into my face. Hawke nearly died of laughter when she saw it, she still won't let me forget it either.

She wouldn't let me forget what had just happened either.

It was the last task we had to do for the smugglers before we would get out of our servitude. It was simple actually, it was the usual thing; retrieve some stolen goods.

It didn't go that way though.

At first everything was fine. We were on the Wounded Coast and no one had decided to attack us. Just as we were about to enter the cave that held the loot, we were ambushed. It started with an arrow hitting the ground right beside Hawke, followed by several more. Before I knew it, we were all fighting.

I was about to let loose an arrow onto a guy who was determined to chop off Bethany's head, when I tripped.

And fell boobs first into a dwarf. I was stunned for a few seconds before I realized that I was smothering the enemy. I gave a scream and sat up, so I was straddling him. He was dazed, so I took the opportunity to slit his throat. This made me wince, I hated killing people with anything, but a arrow. It seemed to personal to me, shooting an arrow at the back of someone's head was easier, you didn't have to see the pain showed in those dimming eyes.

I climbed off the now dead dwarf to find that we had won the battle, and that everyone was seconds from bursting out in laughter. Hawke already was.

They had obviously seen what had happened to me, and I knew that Ana was already planning jokes.

"Why didn't you just smother him instead, who doesn't want to die by breasts?" Hawke asked snickering as she wiped some blood off her face. I simply glared in response.

"You look like you are ready to do that to me! I won't mind if you do though. Okay, jokes aside, we should hurry up and get this. I am anxious to get my freedom." Hawke added, she gave a smile as she did so.

Everything else went smoothly thankfully and before I knew it, we were done.

It felt weird, knowing that I was free. The only problem was that we needed a real source of income, and I took the incentive to mention the expedition. Hawke was ecstatic at the idea and was off to Hightown, Bethany trailing after, before I could say a word. I sighed, before giving a small laugh at my friends.

A light smile played on my face as I turned away humming happily. I would treat myself to a drink, and a strong one. After all, wasn't our freedom a cause for celebration?

Then again everything was a cause of celebration for us.

Meeting Varric for the first time was rather weird to be honest, I could not keep my eyes off that chest hair. The dwarf had always been my favorite character, and I would have totally romanced him if he was romance-able in the third game, but I can't. Even if there is a third game, there won't be one here.

I had agreed immediately to accompany Hawke to the Hanged Man to meet Varric, I was excited for the everything to be set in motion, for the most part anyway. I was excited to meet the other party members, especially Anders and Fenris. I was tempted to try and set the two up, so I could fangirl over them, but I knew that would be a bad idea to actually try. They would probably try to kill me if I did. Still it was nice to think about, and plus if anything, I could "accidentally" knock one into the other.

It was raining, and my limp was worse then usually, so while I did get to make the trip with Hawke to meet Varric, I didn't get to go with them to deal with the amulet, which was fine with me. I didn't want to see the old lady again, she would probably tell me some cryptic message that would tell how I would die.

Instead, I spent the day in the Hanged Man drinking. By the time everyone was back, I was plastered. I had decided to finally decided to make a move on the cute bartender, and I had dragged him into his room that he kept at the tavern.

After a satisfying hour with him, I was ready to start drinking again. I walked back out and did just until they walked in.

When I saw them, I waved before standing up and stumbling over to them.

"You're back! How was delivering the amulet? Was the reunion with bat shit crazy lady fun?" It was a good thing I was slurring my words enough for it to be a mainly unintelligible question, however Varric must have heard enough, because he lifted an eyebrow and gave me a weird glance. He thankfully didn't say anything.

"OH, HI NEW PERSON!" I shouted drunkenly, and slung an arm around her. Hawke just sighed, and pulled me off the poor elf. I sagged against her, and began to hug her. She pushed me away, and I fell to the floor.

I stood up to blearily watch Hawke go deal with Isabela, and the last thing I saw, and heard, was them talking about working together.

I then blacked out.

I came to, sort of anyways, when I heard voices, but they sounded far away.

"Alright, Aveline, you carry her and we'll go to Darktown. We can deal with two things in one go." I heard Hawke say, and then someone replied, I didn't understand it though.

I was then gathered up in strong, yet gentle, arms. I felt awkward being carried by Aveline. My whole body felt slightly numb, and everything was still very foggy. I tried to speak, but my mouth would open.

I couldn't move any of my body, which freaked me out. I tried to scream, to tell them I was awake, but it didn't work. I just laid there in the arms of one very strong guardswoman.

It seemed like an eternity before we finally reached our destination. Part of the time was spent trying to tell them that I was fine, and that I didn't need carried. I gave up though, and just listened to them talk in hushed voices. The fog had cleared slightly, only enough for me to hear everything they said.

I then heard a familiar voice, and I felt a sadness fill me. I had wanted to meet him awake, so I could hopelessly flirt with him. I knew he would fall for Hawke either way, but still, it would be fun to flirt with him. I was laid down on something, a cot I presumed, and they began to talk.

"She passed out after getting extremely intoxicated, and hit the ground hard, really hard. She hasn't woke up yet and it has already been over a day. My sister tried everything she knows, but she still won't wake up. It makes no sense, she only got knocked out."

Soon a warm sensation began to fill me, and I guess that Anders was using his healing magic.

"There is something in her body, a poison, I don't know what type, but it's there. I can do my best to heal her, but she won't wake up until she is ready."

The warm sensation flooded through me again. Then it felt like my blood was on fire.

I blacked out from the pain.


	6. Love Sucks

So, this is my first actually planned chapter. I make things up as I go. XD lol Anyways, so the breaks didn't work :( Any suggestions for Varric's nickname for Rhea? I am having serious trouble coming up with one. And, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! It would be nice if I had someone to look over my work, and point out the problems, instead of me giving you shitty chapters. Also, so many people with names that start with R. O

Disclaimer: (I haven't done one yet...) EVERYTHING BELONGS TO BIOWARE EXCEPT OCs. You should be able to spot them.

I'm in a very familiar room, looking down on one very familiar guy that's hanging out with an unfamiliar guy.

Also, they are cuddling.

I was sitting on the bed that belonged to the man who never really left my mind, no matter how long I was in Thedas, but I wasn't in there anymore. I was on Earth, or at least my soul was, and neither guy could see me.

I looked at the video game that they were playing, and gave a sarcastic laugh. The two were playing Dragon Age 2. When the camera changed angles to another character, I felt my jaw drop.

It was me, and everything was the same, even my daily outfit was the same. What the hell, how was I in the game?

I turned to look at Rafe to see his expression, but it was just a smile. He didn't realize that was me?

"You know, Rhea reminds me of you, Ryan. I think if you were a girl, you would look like that." Rafe commented, smirking as he looked at the other, apparently named Ryan, and I felt my heart shatter.

He didn't remember me.

"Would you still date me if I was a girl?" Ryan's asked with a small chuckle and then I got to watch them kiss. It was disturbing, not because they were both guys, but because this was the man I loved.

"Of course, I would love you no matter what, I didn't fall for you because you were a guy, but because you have an amazing personality and you have been my best friend since I was like four." Rafe answered grinning, his eyes shone with love.

"THE HELL YOU WOULDN'T! YOU NEVER LOVED ME, AND YOU KNEW HOW I FELT!" I screamed at him, but he didn't react. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I wanted nothing more to get away from here. Unfortunately, life is cruel and decided to prolong my emotion torture.

"I think I might romance her, just because she reminds me of you, baby." He murmurs, and then they started to make out.

Tears poured out, it felt like someone had torn my heart out of my chest. I couldn't believe this was happening.

I reached out in an effort to pull the two away, but just before I touched Rafe, everything once again went black. My last thought was that I really wished everything would stop going black, it was becoming annoying.

I opened my eyes and was met with the sight of Anders. I felt a flutter in my stomach, and reminded myself that he would be like "OH, HAWKE, I LOVE YOUUU!".

I always enjoyed getting a rival romance with him, and as a male Hawke too. I gave a giggle, and received a raised eyebrow.

"It's good to see you awake, you've been asleep for three days." The mage said, and my eyes widened.

I then remembered what I had saw, and my eyes water once more. I didn't even exist anymore on Earth. I had been replaced with some guy, and he was able to have what I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and rubbed them, as if I was rubbing the sleep away. Anders had turned away, and I began to look around, while sitting up. The place stank, and badly. I had never been in this part of Darktown.

"Let me take a look at you." He said, he began to examine me with his magic. I stood still and closed my eyes, letting the healing magic wash over me.

"Everything seems to be fine, but I would be more careful with your drinks while at the Hanged Man." He said with a chuckle. "You can go now."

"How much should I give you?" I asked, forgetting about the whole free healing thing. He simply waved a hand at me, and went to deal with another patient.

"Thank you!" I called before stepping out of the clinic, and was answered with a half smile. I nearly swooned.

Once I was back in the Hanged Man, I spent way to much time there, and smiled when I saw my favorite group of people, who was accompanied by… Fenris. I pouted. I had missed meeting him.

He was gorgeous, and I felt my mouth dry up at the sight of him. I really needed to stop fawning over these people. They were meant to be choices for Hawke, but who wouldn't stare at the beautiful marking?

I pushed away any unhappy thoughts and walked up to them, before addressing Hawke. "New friend? You collect them like Isabela collects sex partners." I joked, and earned a few laughs.

"I don't know why it keeps happening, they just flock towards me, and how are you feeling? Better, I guess, if you are here. Oh, and do you want to come with us to go deal with some kind of group of mercenaries for a prince?" Ana asked with a large grin as she slung an arm around my neck.

I gave a shrug followed by a nod, my eyes drifting back to the attractive elf. I could stare at him all day, I swear. He looked so much better in real life then on a television screen.

"I guess, I have nothing better to do." I answered.

"Good, and this is Fenris, by the way. He is coming with us too!" Hawke was smirking at me, having obviously caught me staring.

"Wipe the drool of your mouth, Rhea. I know he is sexy, but your being creepy." She whispered in my ear, and I blushed. I pulled away from her, and sat down on a chair.

Hawke mentioned having to wait for Anders, and I nodded in a distracted way. She must have figured that I had met him when we woke up, but we hadn't even exchanged names. I had been to busy admiring his looks.

"So, I did a digging, and found out who poisoned you, Rhea. It was an enemy of that group of smugglers you worked for. Apparently, they didn't get the memo that you no longer worked for the group. Don't worry, Hawke and Rivaini took care of them. " Varric said after I sat down.

I looked at him and blinked. I was drugged? That was news to me, but I simply smiled and nodded my thanks.

"Also, I was wondering exactly how you knew about the "bat crazy witch" when you didn't go with us." He commented, a smirk accompanying his plotting look. I could tell he was about to make me out to be some clairvoyant love sick girl in one of his stories.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, I had forgot that I had mentioned that the last time I saw him.

He didn't reply, just continued to smirk with amusement filling his eyes. I decided it would be best to just look away and talk to Isabela who was already drinking.


	7. Fenris Does Not Play Well With Others

That picture is Rhea, by the way. Thanks to H. E. Vaughn for the idea to use the site!

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. ANYTHING! Besides Rhea, of course.

I stared at the spot on the ground where a crushed heart laid. Watching Fenris rip a guy's heart out had been one of the most disturbing, yet cool, things I have ever seen. His skin had glowed in an alluring way that made me want to just stare, but I had been a seconds away from being burnt alive by some apostate mage. That required my attention unfortunately, so after killing the mage, I was able to watch the glow fade away.

"Maker, that was cool." I had forced myself to say that instead of God.

I took some arrows from a nearby archer, and found the group waiting, a bit impatiently, for me. Well, Hawke was, Anders and Fenris were bickering. I gave an apologetic look and walked over to them.

As we were making our way back to the Chantry where Sebastian was waiting, I decided to mess with the mage-hater and the mage-lover. I "tripped" into Anders, and held in the giggle that threatened to burst free, as he tripped into Fenris.

This turned out to be a bad idea though.

Next thing I knew, Fenris had Anders dangling over the edge of the path, and there was nothing, but air to cushion his 200 foot fall. He was holding him by his neck, and made the subconscious observation of the fact that Fenris was stronger than he looked.

Anders was smart enough not to use magic, less Fenris drop him. The elf began to say something, to quiet for me to hear, but it made Anders expression become panicky. I could tell he was trying very hard not to let Justice take over.

Hawke, who had apparently decided to let them figure it out themselves, must have decided to intervene, because she stepped forward and began to quietly talk to Fenris. I couldn't hear this either.

Fenris finally dropped Anders on the ground of their path. While it seemed like the fight took forever, it only lasted maybe two minutes. Anders was on the ground; obviously he had been near unconsciousness at the end there.

I ran to Anders' side, and asked if he was alright. I received a weak nod, and then I began to apologize.

"I am so, so, _so_ sorry, Anders! If I hadn't tripped and fallen against you, this would have never happened!" I rambled, but Anders simply waved a hand as if to say "it's alright", or at least I hoped that was what he meant.

We waited a few more minutes for Anders, and then continued on our way.

When we finally got to the Chantry, the way there was filled with tense silence, we informed the prince of what we had done. He ended up paying us quite a bit, and Hawke looked ecstatic.

"We should celebrate!" She cheered as we made our way to the Hanged Man.

"Don't we always "celebrate"? I spend half my nights drunk off my ass, and I think I am getting a bad reputation." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said we were drinking? We could just be playing a riveting game of Wicked Grace." Hawke's expression was one of innocence, but I knew the devious female. We would be drinking tonight, and drinking a lot.

I was worried though; lately Hawke has been making moves on me when we are plastered. Now, I bat for both teams, but sleeping with Hawke would make things awkward. I had no interest in having a relationship with her either.

"I'm not in the mood. The last time I got drunk, I was poisoned. I don't want that happening again." I said, and received Hawke's famous puppy look. I gave a groan. Hawke's puppy look became a gigantic smile as she realized she had won.

I was then tugged by the female to Lowtown with Anders and Fenris following.

I only drank a bit, and by the time I was kind of drunk, Hawke was hammered. She was flirting heavily with some random guardswoman, and she was giving some of the cheesiest pick up lines that I have ever heard.

I pondered on how this Hawke had become such a… well, a slut. Wasn't Isabela the slut of the group? I gave a sigh and leaned back against my chair. My eyes drifted over to Anders who was having a conversation with Varric, then to Fenris who was just sitting there. I downed my full drink and got up to join the broody elf.

Plopping down on the chair beside him, I gave him a grin and received a raised eyebrow.

"Hi, Fenris, how are you?" I asked cheerfully, feeling drunker than I was before. He simply grunted, and I pouted.

"You're no fun." I pointed out, and tipped my chair back. I must have tipped it back to for, because I ended up on the floor.

My head spun from smashing it on the ground, and I felt as if I could throw up any second. I was soon surrounded by my worried friends, and Anders was lifting me up. I was too drunk to appreciate this moment, and would most likely regret it later.

He sat me on a chair, crouched down, and began to look me over. His eyes were worried, and his hands were glowing bright blue as he pressed them against my head; I gave a giggle.

"That feels funny, Anders. Oh Maker, I think I might throw up." That's what I intended to say at least; whether it came out that way was beyond me. He grimaced, but didn't move, just continued to examine me.

"She should be fine. She'll be fine, but will have a nice sized bump." He told the others, and I gave a whine. He turned his attentions back to me with a startled look.

"What's wrong, Rhea?" He asked as he once again began to work his magic.

"Don't talk about me as though I am not here!" I ordered with a pout on my face. His look was disbelieving at my statement, and I began to giggle at the look.

"Anders, you have the most adorable facial expressions ever!" I exclaimed, poking his face.

The corner of his mouth twitched up, and he stood up.

"Another drink, please!" I called out.

"Not happening, you need to go home, Rhea." Anders said firmly, before grabbing my hand and pulling me up.

"I'll take you home, alright?"

And he did just that. Sadly, nothing happened though.


	8. Let's Play With Blood Mages

Ah, I would first like to give a great big thanks to my new Beta, Evileduck! I have decided to make a poll for who Rhea will end up with, and if you want me to add options; just review!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT RHEA.

"Rhea, will you go with me to the Deep Roads?"

I looked over at Hawke, my eyes widening at the question. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to go to be honest. I wasn't ready to fight the darkspawn just yet. Seeing them for the first time was bad enough, but to willingly go into the Deep Roads, where they lived, and fight them? I really didn't want to, but if I didn't go, there was a chance Hawke would have Bethany go with her. I don't think I could let that happen with the knowledge of what would happen.

**"**I'll go, but who else is going?" I asked, glancing in Hawke's direction as I resumed cleaning my bow. I had been in the middle of cleaning it from the blood of our latest battle.

**"**Varric, obviously, and... Anders. I know that we should bring some muscle, but I'm sure we will be fine. I mean, we've handled worse, right?" Her look was optimistic as she spoke, and I wanted nothing more to inform her of what was down there, but how could I?

I had this feeling that if I did, everything would change. That something else would happen, like Hawke would not make it out of the Deep Roads. How that would happen is beyond me-maybe it'll happen because of the Maker, or even God; it could even be a god that know one knows about.

That possibility terrified me; I kind of liked knowing how things were going to end. Sure, I should probably attempt to stop Anders from starting a war between the Mages and Templars, but, once again, terror stopped me.

**"**Maybe you should bring muscle. We could always use health potions, and Anders probably shouldn't be away from the clinic for so long either," I decided that the best course of action was to try and change Hawke's mind about who to bring.

I had once tried to bring three rogues and a healer into the Deep Roads on a play through, and I was slaughtered. Needless to say, I never tried that again.

I watched Hawke's expression and felt triumph fill me, when I saw her nod in agreement.

**"**Alright, I'll do that. We will be leaving in three days," While speaking, she held up three fingers. I rolled my eyes at the action, but didn't comment on it.

**"**Okay, but I don't know why you want me to come. I'm the one with a limp, and my abilities with the bow can be vastly improved," I replied, and stood up.

Hawke gave a chuckle and patted me on the head, as if I was a child who had asked a rather stupid question.

**"**Consider it training. I'll help you if you want," she answered with a smile, "Also, I have one last thing to take care of. I have to go save some Templars, and I have to go to Hightown to interrogate some whores. You want to come with me? " she added, also standing up.

I grinned and nodded. I knew exactly where she was going, and I had always wanted to see the place for myself. I just never had a reason to be there.

When we arrived at the Blooming Rose, I snickered at the little banner. It did indeed look like a certain female part. Hawke glanced at me with a raised eyebrow and gave a shake of her head.

**"**At least, try to act professional. If you are good, I might cough up a sovereign and let you try their services," Hawke murmured. She walked inside, and the rest of us followed

We were accompanied by the younger Hawke, Bethany, and Fenris. Bethany apparently didn't know what went on at the Blooming Rose, and Fenris didn't appear to care much about it.

It was actually slightly cold inside, and I wondered briefly how high the air conditioning was: then I remembered they didn't have air conditioning.

I tuned out the conversation that Hawke was having with some girl and focused on the different patrons. I giggled softly when I saw Gamlen standing at the bar, staring at us. He looked rather surprised and guilty.

Realizing that Hawke was now walking away, I hurried after the other three. I felt my stomach get twisted by nerves as we neared the room with the blood mage.

I followed Hawke into the room, and I felt a bit of shock run through me as my eyes fell on Idunna. In the game, she looked kinda... ugly. Seeing her in real life was different; she was memorizing. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her, and no else could either, except for Hawke, of course. She was threatening the poor thing.

**"**Hawke, lay off. She obviously doesn't know anything," I said without even thinking about what was coming out of my mouth. Hawke's look was comedic when she turned to look at me.

**"**You have to be kidding me, Rhea," she replied with an incredulous look.

I didn't have time to respond, because next thing I know, Hawke is spilling about who told the group about Idunna. She was then told to slit her own throat, but just like always Bethany was there to save the day.

After Idunna was dead, I realized that I had been controlled by her. I was ashamed of myself; I had been the only one with the knowledge of Idunna being a blood mage, and I still managed to fall for her tricks.

**"**Sorry... about earlier, Hawke," I muttered as I walked beside the now irate female. After getting the information we needed, we were off to where the blood mages were hiding.

It then hit me-we didn't have Anders. I had never left Anders behind for this quest, and I had no idea what would happen if I didn't help Keran.

**"**Hawke, we should get Anders. What if we need a healer?" I suggested, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bethany frown.

**"**I know you have a huge crush on the guy, but we have Bethany. She can heal if anything goes wrong. We're here anyways, so let's go!" Hawke replied, before going into the depths of Darktown.

I gave a groan but followed none the less.

After battling the usual demons, shades, and skeletons that come with dealing with blood mages, we found Keran. He was in some weird sphere just like before.

The same blood mage as always attacked us, and we freed Keran. Everything was the same except for Anders checking Keran out, and, frankly, I was quite relieved.

We even managed to keep the Templar from getting kicked out of the order. I was ready to cry when that happened, though I had worried for nothing.

Maybe the Deep Roads wouldn't be so bad.I regretted thinking that later on.


	9. Off To The Deep Roads

**T**his chapter gets a bit racy, but not too bad to warrant a M rating in my opinion. However, if you believe I should change it, I will.  
If you don't wish to read it, just skip over. It is not important to the plot, , thanks to my wonderful Beta, Evileduck!

DISCLAIMER: BIOWARE OWNS EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

_I looked up at the man while attempting to convey the passion I felt with my eyes. His name fell from my lips with a soft, lustful tone._

_Upon hearing me say his name, he pulled me towards him. His arms held me against him in a tight embrace as his lips met mine._

_I wanted him to do more then kiss me though, and as if reading my mind, he began to kiss his way down my neck. I could hear sounds coming out of my mouth as his hands did sinful stuff, but barely. It was as if I was watching the scene from above._

"Wake up!" A voice yelled in my ear, and I jumped up into a sitting position. My eyes flew open to see the sight of Hawk_e_ laughing hysterically, Varric chuckling, and Fenris actually blushing ever so slightly.

"W-wha?" I asked sleepily. I was rather confused at the moment as to why everyone was acting like that. What had happened?

"You," she snorted, "were making fantastic noises. I'm not sure if I want to know what you were dreaming about or not."

I gave a groan as I felt my face heat up. Ignoring my companions, I buried my head into bedroll. I couldn't even remember who the guy was or anything about him. It was like the man was blurred, but I swear I could still feel his touch.

I wanted to fall back asleep, but the sound of shuffling alerted me to the fact that we were moving on. I hated it down here.

Yep, I was in the Deep Roads, but in my opinion, they should name it Hell. It wasn't the fact that we were thousands of feet underground: it was the fact that I knew what was to come. I was slightly worried that something would go wrong and that one of us would get infected. If we did, we would be screwed. It would be my fault too; I was the one to convince Hawke that we needed Fenris instead of Anders.

I was mostly concerned about the fact that I would get infected. I couldn't die; not when I had so much to do before I died. I had to fall in love again and get married. I wanted children.

I knew that it sounded selfish, but I was entitled to a bit of selfishness every once and a while, wasn't I?

"We can't get through!" Said the loud voice that belonged to a certain dwarf who would later on betray us.

"We'll find a way! I do stuff like this for people all the time, and we can find that cute little dwarf enchanter! Let's go!" Hawke shouted with excitement coloring her loud voice, and I winced. She could bring down the whole place on us with that voice.

Seeing the Darkspawn once again was worse then the first time. There was no fresh air to help dilute their smell, and they appeared even uglier then before.

Varric and I stood at the back firing off our arrows, as Hawke tore through them with her daggers. I ended up getting distracted by Fenris, once again regretting suggesting that he should come with us, and didn't notice when a darkspawn appeared behind me.

My eyes widened when I felt something hit my side and enter it. I looked down and blinked, as I saw an arrow embedded in my side. Then I looked up at Varric's horrified look.

_'Varric can miss? How is that even possible, and shouldn't this hurt more? Oh, look a dead darkspawn. I knew that Varric wasn't aiming for me. Oh, I feel weird.'_  
My thoughts were jumbled as I fell to my knees, and I touched the spot where the arrow was embedded in my side. So, this was how I was going to die. Here I was all worried about getting corrupted, and that was for nothing. I dimly realized I was in shock, but I was kind of thankful; I figured it would hurt a lot more if I wasn't. I felt sleepy though, and decided no one would mind if I took a short nap.

My dreams were filled with so many weird things. People were speaking, but I couldn't understand the languages. Faces flashed before me, such as my mother, father, my little brother Andrew, and even the guy I once called my best friend. I felt a pang of pain in my chest at the sight of him. I wanted nothing more to touch them, but I couldn't. When I reached out, they disappeared right before me.

I wanted to cry out in frustration, but my voice seemed to be lost. I was furious with all the things that seemed to go wrong with this place.

I was surrounded by blackness, and I could only see a small area around me.

Suddenly a mirror appeared before me, but the person in the mirror wasn't me. It was a man, and I recognized him as the one who had replaced me in the real world. He looked lost, and I felt this urge to help him, despite the fact that I should hate him.

I reached towards the mirror and my hand seemed to slide in. The feeling was odd, like reaching through a waterfall. I watched as he blinked, and his face filled with something akin to terror. He backed away, and I stepped through completely.

The other side of the mirror was the same, only more quiet. The voices couldn't be heard over here and, when I turned to look at where the mirror should have been, nothing was there.

I turned back to the terrified man, who's name was like Ryan or something, and gave a weak smile.

"Hi, my name is Rhea. There is no reason to be scared of-" I had found my voice only to be cut off by a sudden sharp, horrible pain that filled my side like fire. I fell to the ground and clutched it as the pain filled me.

Tears fell from my eyes, and I felt a scream rip it's way out of my throat. Ryan fell to his knees beside me and touched me. His hands were frantic, and I was sure I was going to die.

Suddenly warmth filled me, and the pain dulled. It was still there, but not as bad as before. As I looked up at Ryan through tears, he watched me in stunned silence.

Then he began to fade.

My eyes popped open and I began to gasp for breath. Hands were on me immediately, and I felt calm fill me. I looked up at a pair of familiar eyes for the second time. Only this time, it didn't make sense as memories of what happened returned to me.

_'Why the hell are you here, Anders?' _


	10. Who Said That?

I am going away for like 2 weeks, and I don't know how long, if I even do have wifi. Soooo, I will probably post a few chapters together. The poll for Rhea's love interest is up on my profile! SO VOTE AWAY! As always, thanks to my wonderful Beta, Evileduck!

DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO BIOWARE EXCEPT FOR ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

"A-Anders?" My voice came out rough. My throat burned as if someone was rubbing sandpaper against my throat, and all I wanted was some water.

"Finally awake, huh?" He murmured with that his trademark smile that wasn't quite a smile. I sat up only to gasp in pain as my side began to ache. I pressed my hands to my side and found a healing scar.

That made no sense. Healers could heal things to a manageable point, but to where it was just a scar? That was impossible.

"Careful, we don't know the full extent of your situation. To be honest, you shouldn't even be alive. You weren't alive for a few minutes there. Then all of a sudden, you were, and on top of it all, all you had was this scar. Rhea, did you make a deal with a demon, or something like that?" The more he spoke, the more aggravated he sounded. I watched him as he began to pace back and forth. Then I remembered that he shouldn't even be here in the Deep Roads.

"Why are you even here, Anders? Hawke left you in Kirkwall!" My question was accompanied by a suspicious glare.

"When I woke up the next day, I felt like something would go wrong if I wasn't there. I could catch up if I traveled long enough. I had just got to the camp when the others brought your body back. Hawke was a mess and was shouting away at Varric. He actually looked guilty for once. Fenris was even worried," He explained, coming up to me with a canteen of water that he pulled seemingly out of no where.

When he offered it to me, I took it without a thought. I drank till my thirst was satisfied and handed it back to the mage.

"Are you sure you didn't want Hawke to be alone with any possible love interests?" I asked teasingly, trying to change the topic away from my "coming back from the dead" situation. I didn't want to even think about it.

_**"This shall be the last time I will save you, mortal,"**_ a soft, yet strong voice said. It was beautiful and melodic. I looked around to see who had said that with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Anders, and he raised an eyebrow at me in response.

"Hear what?" His voice held a tiny bit of suspicion as he scratched at his stubble.

"Never mind, I must be a bit jumpy or something." It was a lame excuse and I knew it. Anders probably knew it too, but he didn't push the subject any farther.

I ran a hand through my now gross and greasy hair, before realizing that Anders had never answered my question. I felt a smirk make it's way onto my face as I looked at him with a devious twinkle in my eyes.

"So, you never answered my question about Hawke…" I pointed out and watched with glee as Anders' face got a tad red.

He didn't bother with replying and just walked away from me. I pouted a bit as I let my mind drift to other subjects; like what that damned voice was. Who was that anyways? And what did they mean by saving me? I didn't ask to be saved by anyone.

I growled in frustration as I stood up, ignoring the pain that radiated throughout my side. Everything was so confusing, and I was getting tired of it.

I needed to find Hawke. She was one of the few people who could calm me down during situations like this.

I looked around and spotted a nearby dwarf. Hurrying over to him, I asked, "Have you seen Hawke?"

He simply nodded and pointed to the main camp fire. After saying thanks, I made my way to where she was supposed to be.

Hawke was by the fire, arguing with Varric when I got there. Anders was just staring with a sad expression at Hawke, but the latter didn't even notice, and if she did, she didn't acknowledge it.

"Hey." I mumbled as I took the seat beside Hawke and was promptly hugged tightly by said female.

"Maker, I was so worried! I mean, you were dead! DEAD! That's not a big deal though, cause you alive and well. For the most part, you definitely have a nice scar going on there." She rambled excitedly. I winced as her grip tightened and pushed her away gently.

"That scar still hurts, so please try to not kill me when you hug me." I replied, giving a weak smile.

Hawke's forehead crinkled with concern as she looked at me closely. Hugging me once more, but gently, she said, "Sorry. I was scared; there was so much blood. I thought I was gonna lose you forever! You're one of my best friends. I don't know what I would do without you."

Her tone of voice made my eyes water. Hawke was so strong, so filled with humor and happiness that it hurt to see her like this. I hugged the woman back tightly.

"Well, I'm fine, and you aren't going to lose me anytime soon. Even if you wanted to." I replied softly as I let go of her. She gave me a sad smile, and it practically said she knew something I didn't.

"How about some food? You have got to be starving!" Hawke exclaimed, quickly changing the subject. I watched the blonde grab some broth from a large pot and place it into a bowl for me.

I accepted the wonderful smelling liquid and proceeded to stuff my face.

So, there was now five of us. I felt as if nothing had changed though. Everything felt the same, and I was hoping it would stay the same.

Once I was done, it was decided that we would go explore.

It took about half an hour to reach that damned lyrium idol. I had opted to stay by the door, but somehow it still got shut, and we still got locked in.

Everything went swimmingly though and getting to that big rock wraith thing was simple. A bit too simple. When we got there and started fighting it, I had forgotten about it's big devastating attack. The one where it, like, sent out red beams of light at you. I was luckily mostly behind a column and only got my arm badly burnt.

Fenris, however, was not so lucky.

When he got behind to the pillars, his face, arms, and legs were nice and red. They were third degree burns, for sure. It was so bad, he actually let Anders heal him.

Needless to say, we all made sure to stay near the pillars when possible.

When we got to the riches, it was incredible. There was so much gold that the treasure filled every pocket, every bag, with gems and gold. I was so going to live in Hightown after this.

When we finally got out of the Deep Roads, we walked right into a huge thunderstorm, but I didn't care. I ran and jumped through that rain like I was five again.


	11. Three Years Later

So, I decided that I will give you hints at who is in first place in the poll. Have fun finding them! Also, Madi apparently disapproves of my choice of music when I write. Also, let's try page breaks once more.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. BIOWARE OWNS EVERYTHING ELSE.

I honestly thought the three years after the Deep Roads expedition would drag on forever, but they didn't. In fact, they zipped by as I became a Kirkwall elite (Hawke's words, not mine) and I somehow became good friends with a certain apostate mage. It wasn't anything serious, despite what Hawke thought. Anders was head over heels for the blonde rogue, and I considered the male nothing more then a friend.

I tried to help Anders and subtly pushed Hawke in his direction, by dropping small hints. Like, "Doesn't Anders look nice in all those feathers?" or, "Hawke, don't you just love Anders' stubble? It's, like, manly without being too unclean."

None of this helped; actually, it made Hawke think I was in love with him. Those thoughts led to her trying to hook him up with me. That just made things awkward, but we still somehow managed to laugh at every one of Hawke's attempts.

To be honest, despite my new status, I wasn't doing so good in the romance department. I hadn't even gotten laid since that time I slept with Corff, the cute bartender. I almost didn't care though- I was starting to see that sleeping around was not going to get me a nice husband and kids.

In the last three years, I have accepted that I will never go back to Earth. I don't even think of it as home anymore. Home is Kirkwall with Hawke, Anders, Fenris, and the rest of them.

Fenris was also, surprisingly, a big part of my life here. I had somehow formed a tentative friendship with him. In fact, when I wasn't with Anders or Hawke, I was with the elf. We never talk about anything important, or even talk at all sometimes. It's nice to just sit with him and think, or have a drink. One time, he even brought a bottle of his favorite wine up and let me drink some.

Another thing that surprised me was that I turned 22, before I even knew it. I had somehow aged so much without realizing it. I remember when I thought 21 was so far off, and that I would never be old enough to drink or party: I mean, legally, at least.

For a while there, I thought that the events of the game would never come, and I would just continue life in Kirkwall until I was old.

Like it was the universe's job, it proved me wrong once again.

* * *

"Rhea, I am telling you, the conditions of the mages are getting worse. I would rather go to jail than go to the Circle. At least, they treat you better there!" Anders complained as he leaned against his desk with his arms folded. The wrinkles that had formed lately deepened as he frowned.

I looked up from Varric's latest book and focused on Anders. He wasn't even looking at me; his eyes were locked on the crappy view we had of Darktown.

"I'm sure it hasn't changed in the last three seconds, since you've mentioned it." I deadpanned, before returning to the passionate love scene I had been reading. I was at some cheesy love scene, and every line that they said made me laugh harder then the one before.

Anders apparently noticed that I had tuned him out once more, because a piece of fruit bounced off my shoulder.

I snorted and chucked it back at him, watching as the fruit smashed against Anders' face. This made me crack up, and I found myself laughing so hard that I was crying.

I looked up at Anders to find a serious expression on his face, and I gave a sigh. For a second there, I thought Justice would let up for a moment and let Anders have some fun.

"Rhea, I have to do something. I can't stand by and let them suffer like this." he continued, wiping the fruit's juice off his face as though this kind of thing happened to him everyday. Actually, it did happen more often then not, but I always threw it first and it was never thrown back.

"Hawke wants to meet us at the Hanged Man by sunset. She has something to talk to us about. Also, I think I might go visit Bethany at the Gallows tomorrow." I told him and sat the book down. The only that told me Anders had heard was the fact that he nodded.

I frowned and studied the back of his head as he gathered his supplies. Anders was one of my best friends, but sometimes I wished that I had met him before Justice. I wanted to know the carefree Anders too.

"You ready? Let's go get this done and over with." Anders asked, as he blew out the lamp to show that the clinic was closed.

"Yeah, I'm hungry anyways." I answered, as I walked past him and towards Lowtown.

* * *

The Hanged Man hadn't changed one bit, and that pleased me: I needed something constant in my ever-changing life. I actually spent more nights in the tavern and at the clinic than I did in my own mansion.

Tonight, the place was too quiet, and it made me nervous. I didn't feel alone though; it was as if I was sharing the place with someone else. I had a feeling that it was whoever had saved me three years ago in the Deep Roads.

Hawke was sitting at our usual table with Varric. When I called her name, she looked up and gave me a cheeky grin.

"There you are! Ah, you were with Anders. No wonder you took so long." she said, as she studied us with a now devious look. I groaned in response and sat beside the laughing blonde.

I glanced towards Anders, who looked somewhere between exasperated and amused, as he sat down on my other side.

"For the last time, Hawke, I am not with Rhea. I don't have time for romance at the moment, and, if I did, Rhea wouldn't be my first choice." he replied.

I gave a fake gasp and clutched at my chest before jokingly saying, "How could you say that when you know how I feel about you?"

Hawke chuckled and shook her head. She glanced at both of us, replying, "You guys keep joking, but I see right through it."

"Anyways, onto serious matters. Bethany was attacked at the circle," she said. She must of saw my worried and shocked expression, because she added, "She is fine: a bit shaken up, but fine."

"I have arranged for Bethany to come with us to deal with the attackers. Varric used his contacts to find out about who did it, so we are going to go hunt them down and find out their motive. So, let's go get my little sister and go deal with this mess!" Hawke explained. She stood up and marched towards the front door. I noticed that Varric hadn't come with us.

Shrugging, I followed Anders and Hawke.

* * *

When we got to the Gallows, Bethany was ready for us. The templar who was waiting with her gave us a list of strict instructions, not that Hawke would follow them. Hawke didn't care much for rules, if the destruction she causes is any indication.

For some reason, Hawke had decided to stop by the Hanged Man, however, I realized it was to pick up Varric, who would show us where we were to go. As we walked towards the exit of Lowtown, I heard a low whistle of something traveling through the air quickly, and then I heard a thud.

When I looked back, the scene before me caused bile to rise up in my throat. I dimly heard Hawke scream at what had happened.

We were looking at the dead body of Bethany with an arrow stuck in her forehead.


	12. A Mistake Made

The poll is still up for voting! This chapter is a bit longer then the others, also thanks to my wonderful Beta, Evileduck!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE II OR IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS SUCH AS RHEA!

I expected us to get attacked by a huge group of people, but nothing happened. That was good, I guess, since Hawke was currently cradling the limp body of her sister.

To be honest, I expected Bethany to pop up and say "JUST JOKING!" or something along those lines, but that didn't happen either.

As I looked at the dead body of a women who was like my own sister, I felt tears rush to my eyes. I felt my legs began to give out, but I was caught by Anders who had appeared beside me. I turned to my best friend and buried my head in the section between his neck and shoulder.

I knew that I should have him go comfort Hawke, but I couldn't let go. I didn't understand- none of this made sense. Bethany did not die during this part; I was sure of it. I knew exactly what would go down. I had played the add-on after all, and Bethany never died.

I gripped the feathered coat in my hands as sobs rocked my body. Where had I gone wrong? Or was this some kind of cosmic joke? Had the Maker, or whoever controlled our fates, decided that life had been to good for me?

I had already been ripped away from my family and planted into a world full of pain and misery. Now this? It wasn't right.

"I'm taking her home. Tomorrow, we will hunt these fuckers down and kill them. I swear that I will tear them apart. Limb by fucking limb," Hawke said in a creepily calm voice. I thought she had gone into shock, but, when I had pulled away from Anders, she had a look on her face.

It was one of sheer rage and murderous intent. I felt fear run through me, and I knew that what would happen next would change everything.

"I'm going back to the Hanged Man."

I looked back to see Varric, who I had forgotten was even with us, and nodded.

"I'll go with you. I need a drink and a strong one. Anders?" I looked at the taller male who appeared like he didn't know what to do. He glanced from me to Hawke, then back to me. I could tell that he knew it was unwise to follow Hawke right now.

"I'll go too." the mage answered with a defeated look.

* * *

When I opened my heavy eyelids, I was met with a blinding ray of sunlight. Everything went dark once more as I closed my eyes to block out the invading light. Then I realized something: there shouldn't be light. I had heavy blinds that kept any light out for times like this, when I had a pounding headache due to a hangover.

The next thing I registered was the arm that was wrapped around my waist. That really sent the alarm ringing; I never stayed with a man over night unless he was my boyfriend, and I definitely didn't have a boyfriend.

I shielded my eyes, as I opened them once more, and looked cautiously at whoever was laying beside me. I then cursed and quickly rolled off the small cot. I could not believe what had happened. I rubbed my eyes and looked down again, but the image had not changed.

Anders still lay there asleep. I had made the ultimate mistake- one that every girl knew not to do. I had slept with my best friend who I had no intention of being with.

I wanted to hope that he was drunk too and wouldn't remember what we did, but Anders didn't get drunk. I once again cursed Justice's existence. I looked around for my clothes and found them in a sort of line leading from the door to the cot. Dressing quickly, I made my way to the door, after picking up a piece of fruit. I then proceeded to throw it at Anders in an attempt to wake him, before dashing off to meet Hawke.

I don't even want to talk or think about the long three days that followed. So, let me give you the short version: Hawke killed everything that crossed her path in a gore-filled fashion. To top it off, she ripped apart a nasty abomination. Not to mention, it was filled with an awkward silence between Anders and me.

He didn't mention it once though, not even when we got back.

I haven't hung out with him since then, instead choosing to spend my time with Fenris. The elf had slowly began to open up to me, telling me things that Hawke apparently didn't even know.

I was also slowly falling for the elf, which was not good, because Hawke had set her sights on him too. I didn't want to fight with her over him, but I was finding myself wanting to spend more and more time with him.

Hawke had changed after her sister died; her smile became more forced- her laughter more fake. The only person she really smiled at was Fenris.

She had also noticed the tension between Anders and I. I realized this when she pulled me aside and questioned me about it.

"What happened between you and Anders? You guys were always together, and now you are always with Fenris. I thought you guys loved each other." she questioned with a jealous look. I could tell she was not happy about how close I was with Fenris.

"Hawke, we were never together! He never felt that way about me! It was you who he liked, dammit!" My voice got louder and louder as I spoke, and Hawke's face grew angry.

"Bullshit! If he liked me so much, why did he always spend time with you?" she hissed at me, and I gritted my teeth.

"Because you were too busy drooling over a certain elf! Look, I have no plans on not hanging out with Fenris just because you are jealous." My words were harsh, I knew that, but I had to get her off the topic of what had happened between Anders and I.

It apparently worked, because she was soon stomping off. I watched her go without a word. I didn't care, if she was mad. I had tried to help her with love and it didn't work out. Now, it was my turn to be with who I wanted.

I sighed and made my way to the Hanged Man. When I got there, I found myself an empty table and ordered a drink.

I didn't drink it though. I haven't actually drank since that time with Anders.

I missed him. I missed being his friend and listening to him complain about mage's rights. With him, I could be myself and not worry about what he thought.

Sure, I enjoyed Fenris' company, but I felt the need to constantly be perfect in order for him to consider me something other than a good friend.

"Can I sit here?" a voice asked, and I looked up to see Anders with an awkward look on his face. I nodded in response and went back to staring at my drink. "Listen… about that night. I know that you don't want to talk about it, but I think we should. It's affecting our teamwork and, more importantly, our friendship." he said with a small frown.

"What's there to talk about? We slept together, and everyone knows that you don't sleep with your best friend. It makes things awkward." I said, still looking at my drink.

"It doesn't have to be that way. Look, you mean a lot to me, and I trust you more then anyone else. Plus, I figured you would like to know that Hawke came to see me. She was… flirting. It was odd, to be honest." he explained, and I could hear a sort of excitement in his voice.

I finally looked up to meet his eyes. "I suppose that we could just forget it ever happened. I mean, no one else knows it happened. I doubt things will be the same, but I do miss being with you. Actually, I miss throwing fruit at you. Plus, you obviously need me to get with Hawke." I laughed softly after I spoke and gave a smile. I was rewarded with a real smile in return.

I looked around to see Hawke with a sinister look in her eyes as she stared at us, and I felt as if I had just made a huge mistake.

She walked towards us and sat beside Anders.

"So, I thought Anders liked me? If that's so, then why are you over here talking about sleeping together? I'm sure Fenris wouldn't want to be with someone who slept with a mage! Even I haven't done that. Oh, and Anders, thanks for talking to her for me. I knew that something had happened, and I couldn't stand for our teamwork be ruined by some silly fight." she said with a smirk.

I didn't recognize this side of her. She had always been sarcastic and kinda blunt, but she was still sweet. Now, she reminded me of the girls at my old high school who used to tease me. Had the death of Bethany warped her this much? What would happen when her mother died?

My eyes widened as I processed her words. I met Anders and saw that they were as wide as mine.

"Well, I will leave you two alone!" She said happily before skipping off.

"You… told her? I trusted you!" He hissed.

"Like you're one to talk! You only talked to me, because she told you to!" I replied with a venom filled voice.

He didn't respond and simply stood up, walking out of the tavern.

For the first time in a long time, I felt very alone.


	13. The Demon's Deal

Warning: LOTS OF ITALICS! :D Everything is heating up now! Also, thanks to my wonderful beta, Evileduck, as usual!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE II OR ITS CHARACTERS. I JUST OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!

**YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR Rhea's love interest! GO OVER TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE TODAY! **

* * *

The fire crackled in front of me as I sat on the large fur rug in my room. Ever since the fight with Anders and Hawke, I have not left my house.

I spent my time doing just this: sitting in front of my fireplace. I did not know what else to do. I had made a huge mistake and did not know how to fix it. Therefore, I did what I always do; I hid.

I hid from the Hawke, Anders, and even Fenris, none of which even attempted to contact me. I had no doubt that Hawke had informed Fenris of what had happened between Anders and me.

I could not get what had happened out of my head. How had Anders even allowed that? What did I do to convince to sleep with me? There was no way that it had just randomly happened. Justice would have never allowed it to happen. After all, when you romance Anders, he is always like, "No, we can't. I would only hurt you!"

I could not remember the night. It did not matter how hard I tried to picture it- it was as if there was something keeping me from remembering.

Another thing that bothered me about it was that I had woken up beside him. We had been cuddling. Frankly, it was just one huge mess.

There was also the problem with Hawke. I honestly do not believe that anyone's personality could change that quick, no matter the circumstances. How could someone go from a hilarious and cheerful person to a complete and total bitch?

As these thoughts swirled around my head, I heard someone whisper in my ear, "What if you could start over?"

I whipped my head around to see who had spoken, but no one was there. Shivering slightly and rubbing the goose bumps covering my arms, I stood up and walked downstairs to my kitchen.

I was probably just hearing things, because there was no way I could start over. This was not a video game; this was real life. As I told myself this repeatedly, I could not shake the feeling that I had not imagined it. Was the person, or thing, that had asked that the same one who had saved my life back in the Deep Roads?

Taking a deep breath, I turned around and headed back to my room without grabbing something to eat. I suddenly was not hungry, and I really just felt like laying down for a bit.

I laid down in my bed and, before I knew it, I was asleep…

* * *

_**"Hello, Rhea… Nice for you to join me. Now, shall we discuss your future?"**_

_My eyes opened to reveal the distorted world known as the Fade. I could not believe my eyes. I had never dreamed in the Fade, or at least I do not remember dreaming here. The area around me reminded me of my old bedroom, but it was slightly different. My twin bed stood sideways against the well, and my desk was upside down on the ceiling. _

_My eyes then settled on a demon. It was as if he was the male version of a Desire Demon. Were there even male versions?_

_He was watching me with an amused look and, when he realized I was paying attention to him, he began to speak. _

_**"So, I have been watching you for a while, ever since you somehow managed to transport me back to this realm. Unfortunately, however, you seemed to have screwed things up, but I know how to fix it. Best of all, you get to start that whole day over. The one that changed everything. You can choose not to go to that cute boy's house,"**__ as he spoke, he began to change. His body morphed into a very familiar person. He changed into Rafe and continued on in my ex-love's voice, __**"and not confess. Then our friendship can return to the way it was. Wouldn't you like that? It only comes at a small price too! All you have to do is let me take Ryan. You hate Ryan, do you not? So, why would you care if he disappeared? He stole me from you."**_

_His words made sense. I did hate Ryan. He was most likely the reason all this was happening. I wanted him to go through the pain I was going through._

_As I felt my anger rise, a figure appeared. That figure just happened to be the man I was cursing at the moment. He glanced at me before walking towards Rafe. A seductive smile played on his face as he pressed his body against Rafe before whispering something in his here. I was not sure what was said, but I knew it was most likely sexual by the way they started making out._

_I felt my face get hot in embarrassment as the kiss got even hotter than before. It was as if they were trying to devour each other, and I could hardly take it. I closed my eyes as jealousy raged through me. I could still see their kiss. It was if it was burned into my mind. _

_"NO! HE IS MINE! I LOVED HIM FOR SO MUCH LONGER THEN YOU DID, YOU… YOU… YOU WHORE!"_

_I was not quite sure where the words had come from, but, when I shouted them, I heard a low chuckle that did not belong to my best friend. _

_I opened my eyes once more to find the horrible kissing scene gone, and the Desire Demon in its place. He had a small smirk on his face as he folded his arms and gave me a look. _

_**"Do you accept my offer?"**__ He asked, the smirk growing larger. _

_I looked him over for a minute as my mind considered what had just happened. Did I really want to return to my own time? Or did I want to remain here?_

_"I accept," I replied. _


End file.
